


Like Stars

by wait_is_that_a_ship



Category: I Wish You All The Best
Genre: #IWYATBContest, Fluff, Freckles, Just adorableness really, Other, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 00:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wait_is_that_a_ship/pseuds/wait_is_that_a_ship
Summary: In which Nathan has freckles and Ben is in love.





	Like Stars

**Author's Note:**

> For Mason Deaver’s book competition! “I Wish You All The Best” hasn’t been released as of posting, but I’m super excited for it!  
> #IWYATBContest

Nathan woke gently that summer Monday morning. It was June, almost the end of the school year, and he had only two endless weeks before the start of the summer break.

The first thing he was aware of when he woke was the soft poke to his cheekbone. The lone finger drifted down a millimetre, then ghosted across a fraction of an inch. Then he heard gentle mutterings, someone counting under their breath.

He scrunched his nose as he got softly prodded just beneath his eye, then pulled himself backwards to avoid an inquisitive touch to his cheek. He tried to crack open his eyes, but all that achieved was a blinding ray of sunlight that made him pull away and blink hurriedly.

“What are you doing?” he tried to say, except it sounded more like a yawn than any actual words. Ben understood anyway, and gave a small chuckle that made Nathan’s heart melt.

“I’m counting,” they muttered, and resumed muttering under their breath.

“Counting what?”

Nathan was slightly more awake now. He opened his eyes and smiled, broad and lazy.

Ben was before him, barely six inches away from his face. One hand was raised between them, gliding over Nathan’s face, while the other was curled underneath their head like a pillow. Their hair was tied up in a bun, giving Nathan a clear view of Ben’s smiling hazel eyes. They were wearing one of Nathan’s hoodies. It was way too big, falling two inches past their fingertips and making them look (in Nathan’s considered opinion) absolutely adorable.

Ben hadn’t answered his question, so he softly repeated it.

“Counting what?”

Ben smiled. “Freckles.” And then they went back to counting under their breath, the numbers whispering off their tongue.

Nathan waited a second, then shifted away. Ben made a sad noise.

“You made me lose count,” they muttered with a small frown.

“Why are you counting them?” Nathan asked in lieu of a reply.

Ben shrugged, and a smile bloomed on their face. “I like them,” they said. “They’re like stars.”

Nathan paused, and leaned back into Ben’s warm touch. Stars. No one had ever said anything as warm and simple and heartwarming as that.

“How long until we need to leave for school?”

Ben glanced at Nathan’s alarm clock. “Another hour.”

Nathan reflected their beaming smile, and moved his face closer to Ben’s. Their lips touched in a gentle kiss, and they pulled away to smile at each other. Ben’s eyes trailed over Nathan’s cheeks, covered with a galaxy of freckles, with curious but gentle fingers following.

Their breath huffed between numbers as they started counting, eyes trapped in the constellations of Nathan’s face, fingers roaming over the tiny dots.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to Luca and Isabelle for letting me know about this competition and for being all-round awesome. It’s based off some artwork Mason Deaver did for their upcoming debut novel I Wish You All The Best. Which I’m super excited for. It sounds awesome.  
> Comments and Kudos are super appreciated!!! <3


End file.
